


Jeux De Mains

by Airelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of fluff, a first time story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux De Mains

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Playing His Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337143) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle)



> Written around 1992, for the French K/S Newsletter called... Newsletter.

Il cessa de fixer l'écran vide de son ordinateur, où il voyait toujours les mots cruels dans leur indifférence, dans leur formalisme. "Transfert pour raisons personnelles..." Mais il savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. La raison personnelle de Spock, c'était la peur. La peur de ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir dans la cabine du Vulcain, ou plutôt de ce qui était presque arrivé...  
 _  
Spock est ainsi fait,_ pensa Kirk. _Il n'a aucun courage, aucune intégrité mentale. Il en avait envie autant que moi, est-ce qu'il pense que je n'ai jamais remarqué la façon dont il me regarde? Et ce massage, sous prétexte de soulager ma migraine, avait-il besoin d'en faire quelque chose d'aussi érotique? Je ne suis pas de bois! Et lui non plus, si j'en juge par ses réactions..._

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène : les mains chaudes du Vulcain sur son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules, le massage se transformant lentement en caresse hypnotique, le bien-être ensommeillé accompagnant la cessation de la douleur... Il avait capturé dans la sienne l'une des mains aux longs doigts fins et l'avait doucement portée à sa bouche. Il avait délicatement embrassé la captive volontaire, qui avait frémi imperceptiblement mais n'avait pas fait mine de se retirer. Puis il s'était mis à sucer le bout de chaque doigt dans un geste intime dont l'érotisme le bouleversait à chaque fois. Et la main était restée nichée dans la sienne, chaude et abandonnée, comme un petit animal ayant enfin trouvé son nid.

Il avait entendu le souffle de son ami se précipiter, et il s'était levé lentement, il avait pris dans ses bras le grand corps mince qui tremblait de désir... Et puis tout avait basculé. Spock s'était dégagé avec un cri d'effroi, il s'était enfui sans un regard, sans un mot... Kirk avait attendu qu'il revienne, puis, désorienté, épuisé, il était retourné dans sa cabine, incapable de réfléchir ou d'agir. Il avait passé une nuit misérable de quasi-insomnie, et s'était réveillé avec sa migraine revenue en force pour trouver sur son écran la demande de transfert de Spock.

***

Il était encore très tôt, le quart ne commencerait que dans plus de deux heures. Qui donc pouvait bien sonner à sa porte à cette heure-ci? Il murmura, "entrez," sans oser croire que c'était peut-être Spock. Mais c'était lui... les yeux cernés, l'air hagard, mais c'était bien lui. Il s'approcha silencieusement de son capitaine, qui le dévorait du regard. Il ne s'arrêta pas à côté de lui, mais passa derrière la chaise de Kirk. Et tout à coup, une chaleur vulcaine enveloppa la nuque et les épaules de l'humain pétrifié sur place par l'étonnement, l'espoir, la peur, l'incompréhension... Le cœur de Kirk s'emballa d'un coup. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, peu lui importait. Doucement, il captura dans la sienne l'une des mains aux longs doigts, et commença à la couvrir de petits baisers délicats...


End file.
